


Truth or Dare

by klaineQmuke



Category: 5SOS, Muke - Fandom, Slight Mashton - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare, bit of lap dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineQmuke/pseuds/klaineQmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum, Michael, Luke, and Ashton are playing truth or dare. Michael and Ash have to get a bit kinky for a dare and Luke gets jealous and becomes a tad possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Michael's P.O.V

"Okay Calum, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Why do I have to go first?" Calum moaned.

"Because the game was my idea," I replied.

"Surely that means you should go first then," he retorted, slumping onto the floor opposite me, and mumbling "truth".

Luke smirked next to him, "Aww Calum's scared," he giggled.

"I've got one!" Ash yelled next to me. "Never have a hickey again or never give one again?"

"Oh god," Luke groaned, unhappy to see the game was already taking a sexual turn.

Calum giggled and took a swig of cola. "Never give one because I love getting them."

"But then you can't give pleasure to anyone dude," Ash argued.

I smacked him on the arm, and Calum said, "But I can in other ways," and winked.

Calum cleared his throat. "I pick Ash. Ash truth or dare?"

Ash smirked. "Dare me."

"Give Michael a lap dance," Calum said, laughing.

"WHAT?!" Ash and I both shouted at the same time.

"I've dared you, now do it."

Ash cursed and turned to face me, sitting on my lap. Calum and I both blushed but Ash was fairly confident.

Luke looked angry; his face was starting to go bright red and he looked really uncomfortable with the situation.

Ash wrapped his arms round my neck, and began slowly grinding down on me, rotating his hips in circles. I tried not to get hard, but he was aiming for the spot that drove me crazy.

He nuzzles his nose into my neck and whispered, "Hmmm you like that baby?" And I whined without meaning too.

Luke suddenly leant forwards and pushed Ash off me. "That's enough now." His voice was stern and sent a shiver down my spine.

Calum just looked all round embarrassed. I made eye contact with Ash and we both burst out laughing.

I clapped him on the back, "good one mate," I giggle.

"Michael, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I'll start off easy.

"Fuck, marry, kill out of us in the band?"

"Damn, that's hard," I say, pondering my answer.

"Okay, kill Ash," I begin, earning a smack round the head.

"Oww!"

"Why kill me dork?" He playfully asked.

"You've lived longer than any of us dude, it's only fair," I reasoned.

He shrugged. "Okay."

I snuggled into him, and smiled. "love you Ashy."

"Love you too dork."

Like coughed, bringing our attention back to the game. "Oh right," I say, sitting up and brushing a hand through my hair.

"Marry Calum because he could make me breakfast in the morning," I say, and smile at Calum.

I look at Luke, who is staring at me with big eyes. "I'd fuck Luke, because he is so...fuckable. He's hot as fuck and I hear him when he jacks off, he sounds like he could do a good job..."

"Okay Mike, finish whenever you want to Jesus," Calum said, and Ash smirked. I blushed, realising what I'd said.

"Yeah okay I've had my go, Luke, truth or dare?" I say, still blushing.

"Dare," he replies, and smirks at me.

"Kiss me," I blurt out, before I realise what I've said.

"Okay." Ash and Calum agreed, and motioned Like forwards.

Without warning, Luke lunged at me, slamming his lips onto mine, almost immediately licking at my bottom one so I opened up. I sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pulling him closer with the other one.

I breathe heavily through my nose and clutch at him, moaning as he pushes me so I'm lying down, and he's on top of me. He sucks on the top of my tongue and tilts his head to continuously deepen the kiss.

"L-luuuuke," I whine, and he starts running a hand along the waistband of my skinnies, making me roughly tug on his shirt.

"Erm...guys..." an awkward cough brings us back to reality.

We both sit up fast, as if hit by lightening. I feel flushed and glance at Luke, proud to see that he is bright red in the face too.

"Well that was an eventful game, but I'm off to bed, night guys," Calum says, still shocked, and wanders off, Ash following.

When they've gone, I turn back to Luke, and say, "Well that was..."

"...Yeah," he finishes.

I can't help myself-I lean forwards and connect our lips again, sighing happily when he kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't one of my best as it was a little stuttered but I hope you enjoyed anyway ;) x


End file.
